Stay
by storming-wolf
Summary: Macy mistakenly accuses Nick of cheating on her and breaks up with him. Nick is heartbroken and writes a few songs for her. Will it remend their relationship? And who is the girl Nick gave a hug and kiss to?
1. Prolouge

Yo yo yo peeps. I have a poll. Please check it out. If you don't i will cry. if you do, please vote. Thank you.

* * *

"Macy listen to me please!" Nick begged.

"No Nick! You were all over that girl! Well guess what? I'm over you!" Macy yelled, reduced to tears. She left the house, leaving Nick alone.

Nick leaned aginst the wall and cried, cliding down onto the floor

"She didn't give me a chance," Nick cried.

He got up and went to the studio in his part of the room, locking the door behind him.

_"It's hard to believe. Where we are now..."_

* * *

That's just the proluge. hit that beautiful button below please. Oh and I still am scared to death for my surgrey.


	2. The concert breakdown

This is Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Dont own JONAS, or the songs "Sorry", "What Did I Do To Your Heart" and "Stay"

* * *

Stella dragged Macy to the next JONAS concert, knowing about the songs Nick wrote for her.

"Now these next few songs I wrote a few days ago. I hope you like them," Nick said.

"Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Buildin' up the strength just to say

I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leavin' your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah

That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
And it's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way"

The crowd cheeres, obviously loving the first of the three new songs.

"Glad you like it. That one's called "Sorry". This next one is called "What Did I Do To Your Heart"," Nick said, looking at Macy.

"Baby girl I'm just a bit confused  
You've been acting like you've been abused  
By me lately  
What's going on?  
All I do is treat you with respect  
All the best and never nothing less  
But you continue to cry  
And I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it, your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it, your heart?

All I ever get is attitude  
Constant never ending bad mood  
From you baby  
What's going on?  
All I need is just an answer please  
So I can show you what you mean to me  
But you continue to cry  
And I just don't know why

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it, your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it, your heart?

(What did I do to your...)  
(What did I do to your...) Heart

What did I do to your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it, your heart?  
What did I do to your heart?  
Tell me what did I do to your heart?  
Did I break it apart?  
Did I break it, your heart?"

The crowd screamed even louder.

"Thanks. This next song is called "Stay"," Nick said. He put his guitar down, which shocked everyone.

"It's hard to believe,  
Where we are now.  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
But now its okay,  
So don't make a sound.  
Cause its almost perfect,  
So, baby, Don't you look down.

We've had our past,  
Leave that behind.  
Cause none of it lasts,  
All that we have is tonight.

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
No need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Beautiful, one of a kind.  
You're something special babe,  
And you don't even realize  
That your my hearts desire.

All I want and more.  
I know you're scared,  
But I promise, babe,  
I'm not who I was before.

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
No need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Tell me, tell me you'll stay.  
No, tell me.  
Tell me that you'll stay"

Nick dropped to his knees.

"Tell me. Tell me, baby. Tell me. That you'll...Stay"

The crowd was screaming, crying, everythimg.

"Thank you," Nick said.

He turned around and wiped a few tears. Macy did the same.

Nick dropped the microphone and ran off of the stage.

* * *

So, this story broke my writers block. I'll update soon.

That's a pretty button down there. Why don'tcha click it?


	3. As long as you stay, we're inseparable

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and subscribes! This is the last chapter!

Don't own anything but a referral to the hospital for surgery :( I'mma keep complaining over it until they say I don't have to have the surgery, so you'll never hear the end of it :/

* * *

Stella amd Macy ran backstage. Nick was sitting on an amp, crying.

"Nick," Stella said. Nick looked up and ran back to his dressing room.

"Macy, why did you break up with him?" Stella asked.

"I saw him hug and kiss another girl," Macy said.

"Was this girl a few inches shorter than Nick, has light brown hair and hazel eyes?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Macy said.

"Macy! What have you done!" Stella practically yelled at Macy.

"I don't know!" Macy said.

"That girl is Nick's cousin Marissa. She was in town this week. Nick hadn't seen her in so long and he just gave her a welcome back hug and kiss. He even does that to me!" Stella said.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" Macy asked herself.

"Come on. We gotta tell Nick," Stella said.

Stella and Macy ran to Nick's dressing room.

"Nick open the door!" Stella said.

"No," Nick said, They heard him cry more.

"He's _never _been this heart broken," Stella said.

"Come on Nick!" Macy said.

"No," Nick said.

"Nick," Macy took a deep breath. "Take my hand tonight, We can run so far. We can change the world to anything we want," she sang.

"We can stop for hours," Macy sang louder.

"Just staring at the stars," Nick sang faintly.

"They shine down to show us," Macy sang.

"That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight," they both sang. Nick opened the door.

"And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable," they sang together. Macy hugged Nick.

"I'm so sorry Nicky. I was wrong to think you would cheat on me. I should've gave you a chance," Macy apologized.

"I forgive you Macy," Nick said, hugging her tighter.

"Nick, I love you. I promise I'll stay," Macy said. Nick kissed Macy.

"Hate to break this up, but the fans are gettin antsy," Stella said. Nick pulled away from Macy and rushed to the stage.

Stella and Macy went back into the audience. Nick started singing "Inseparable".

"Take my hand tonight," Nick reached his hand out and pulled Macy onto the stage.

"We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

That...

you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable"

At the end of the song, Nick kissed Macy onstage.

"I love you Macy. As long as you stay, we'll be inseparable," Nick said.

* * *

DONE! Gonna post a new story soon. Look out for it! I might post it next!


End file.
